Charmed: A New Beginning
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Multi-Chap. My first Charmed fic! Told in Piper's POV - be nice! Prue is back and this takes place 5 years after the eighth season, that's all I'm telling you so far. R&R if you will! Or just R. Whatever.
1. Prue's Return

**Disclaimer: Me no own Charmed - comprende?**

AN: This takes place five years after the eighth season of Charmed, so I guess you can say that this would be considered the 13th season. This will be one of three multi-chapter stories I am currently working on, so don't be surprised if I don't regularly update, though I promise I will do my best to try! Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be

appreciated, seeing as this is my very first 'Charmed' story.

Charmed: A New Beginning

Written by Magenta Lovett

(Piper's POV) When Prue died I was devestated. It was like losing Mom again but worse, I knew this Mom longer. To have her taken away like that, and so suddenly, it just wasn't fair. Then again since we found out our real identities as the 'Charmed Ones' nothing in our life had been normal or fair ever again. I guess it's true what they say, good things do come to those who can wait.

Prue is back. It was so unexpected I almost fainted when I opened the door.

**Prue's return**

"Phoebe? Could you please watch the boys for me? I have to run to the store," I called to Phoebe, I really needed to stock up on food. There were fifteen plus one coming mouths to feed under our roof we had to go grocery shopping more frequently. I grabbed my car keys and headed to the living room from the kitchen. Phoebe was coming downstairs, the stairs we'd used to go to the attic numerous amounts of times. "Phoebe! You weren't looking in the _book_ were you?" I asked angrily. Phoebe looked guilty. "Phoebe! You know we're not suppossed to be using that right now, we haven't had a demon attack in five years!"

"Yeah, I know," Phoebe replied. "I just couldn't help myself, I kinda miss kicking demon ass," I scoffed.

"Leave it to you to start missing battles when we all have families to care for. Now, seriously, can you watch the children for me? I need to get to the store before it closes,"

"Watch the children? You mean all six of them?"

"No, just mine. Well, mine that are already out of the womb," Phoebe closed her eyes.

"Ew. You know I'm happy for you and Leo, Piper, but you just gave me a bad visual image," I rolled my eyes.

"Phoebe. . ."

"Why me? Can't Paige or Leo watch them?" I guess Phoebe would try as hard as she could to get out of watching them.

"You know Paige is tending to some very important whitelighter business right now, so no she can't do it. Leo's tending to P3 for me so he definately can't do it. I'm not about to ask any of your husbands to watch them either so that only leaves you," I'd already tried to get Paige to watch them, but she was jingled to and had to orb away.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough I guess," Phoebe caved. I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I thanked her in a sickly sweet tone of voice. She hugged me back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up," I let go.

"I will," I promised. Phoebe walked down the hall into the now childrens' play room. I grabbed a jacket from the closet next to the doors and my purse from the stand next to it and opened the door.

There standing before me was Prue. I dropped everything I was holding as well as my jaw. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Prue?"

"Yes, Piper, it's me!" Prue responded before hugging me in my shocked state.

"B-B-But how? Nothing we tried would bring you back, what happened?"

"The Elders made a deal with the Angel of Death, and I was allowed to come back," Prue answered.

"I see you're back," I responded. "But as a whitelighter, a mortal, what?"

"A witch, just the way I died. That is percisely the reason why they allowed me to come back, I died trying to fulfil our destiny. The only condition is that I have to conceive a child for the next generation of the 'Charmed Ones'," Prue answered. I laughed.

"Eight? Why would eight children be needed for the next generation?" Now it was Prue's turn to be completely shocked.

"What do you mean, 'eight'?"

"Well, you've certainly missed out on a lot. I have two boys of my own, and another child on the way. Phoebe has three girls, and Paige has one boy and two girls,"

"Paige? Who's Paige?"

"Like I said, you've missed out on a lot. I've got to go grocery shopping, would you like to come with or come inside and shock yourself and everyone else some more? If you come with me you'll be able to adjust to everything better,"

"I'll go with you. I want to know more before I walk into everyone's lives again,"

"You always were the practical sister," I told her. "And now you're the oldest again!" I sighed. "What a relief,"

"Um, Piper, groceries," Prue reminded me.

"Oh, right. You're already distracting me, or rather, the happiness of you being back is," I picked up my stuff and closed the door. I'm surprised no one noticed us talking. "Let's go."


	2. The Beginning Of Getting Reacquainted

I spent the entire drive to the store, buying things in the store, and driving home back from the store telling Prue of all that had happened in the years after her death. "As I've said, you've missed a lot," is what I concluded with.

"What a difference a decade makes," Prue stated. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to having a half-sister, two more brothers-in-law, and a million neices and nephews,"

"Hey! We don't have that many children! There's a total of nine if you count the one on the way, well, ten counting your future child. Guess my math was wrong earlier," I realized I was off by two in my earlier wonderment of why there would need to be 'eight' children in the next 'Charmed' generation. Most of which were half-whitelighter. Guess a lot of demons were going to be coming after them once they learn to control their powers. Damn. So much for being demon-free.

"Alright, whatever," Prue replied. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. . .everyone! How am I going to get a job or anything if I use the name 'Prue Halliwell' on the application or. . .or. . .be in public? I'm not sure I'll be able to conceive this child I'm meant to," Prue explained. Yeah, that was a pretty big problem. Huge actually. But I have a solution for that.

"Glamour is the answer. Remember when I told you about the 'ultimate battle' Phoebe, Paige, and I faced? Well, everyone thought we were dead, too, and we used glamouring before...." I just remembered something that might just mean that Prue wouldn't have to use the glamour spell anyway. "Before Darryl stood up for us saying we were undercover for the FBI. That could work too, though Darryl would be completely shocked,"

"Oh, okay," Prue replied, apparantly at ease with both scenarios. She laughed. God, I missed that laugh. "I can picture the converstion with Darryl now. You'd say something like, 'Hey, guess what? Prue's back and she needs your help,' then he'd say, 'Piper, are you telling me that your sister who's been dead for the past ten years is alive and making it out to be as if she just returned home from a business trip?' Then you'd say something like, 'Pretty much, now can you help us or not?'" I laughed. That was pretty much how it would go.

"You're absolutely right, Prue," I told her. "But can we focus on getting the family used to having you around before informing Darryl, please?" I requested. We had no reason to shock everyone at once.

We had been stalling in the parking lot, and now we had to get inside and explain everything, no use putting it off any longer.

"Ready to scare the living hell out of everyone?" Prue asked. It reminded me of something I would say.

"Let's do it," I answered, gathering the bags in my hands before we got out of the car. My arms were full so Prue opened the doors for me. I saw Phoebe walking down the hall and called, "Hey, a little help here!" Phoebe turned when she heard my voice. A smile lit up her face.

"I'll be right there, Mommy-To-Be-Again!" she called. She put the walkman she'd apparantly been listening to down on a nearby table and came to help me with the bags. After grabbing some she started off to the kitchen. I walked more into the house allowing Prue to enter. "Hey, Phoebe!" I called.

Phoebe turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Hiya, sis. Miss me?" was Prue's greeting. _Oh boy_, I thought. That was going to be a long day.


End file.
